User talk:Wildecoyote/Archive 3
Creating Goals Pages Thanks for that, as you will see i have started all the remaining Mastery goals plus put in the basic info for the 3F Mastery Club 1-3. (I live in Tassie) That's ok, so an admin will need to change 2 of the 3F mastery goals to their original name, as i changed them when i first made those pages that didn't work so well. They still point to the correct pages but they are not the correct name in the goals list. Happy to help with whatever i am able to, and that list sounds like a good idea, they all can be linked as well with each other respective stage, etc. One things as well, what is the best way to get the pictures needed for missing pages? Cheers JB Crimzon69 (Talk) 07:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I can do it iwannabehiredfortools 08:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) tinyurl.com Hey Albert, The tinyurl is the shortcut to get to this site, i made it at tinyurl.com. You can change it if you want, i just thought tinyurl.com/hayisforhorses would be easy to remember. -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 20:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Hey Albert, Now we can for sure pass up Blaze Fire 12 with all of the new Acheivements :) But I don't think we should have the Level Acheivements. What are you're thoughts? -- Neil Dennis (Talk) September 28, 2011 (UTC) (Had to use a different sig, got some touching up to do on my regular one) :I was just thinking it might encourage people to upload the level achieved icons as we can't get them from the files -- Gettin' Hitched Part 1 Goal Hi Albert, I just received the Gettin' Hitched aprt one mission and noticed that one goal that i need to complete is different to the one on the wiki, the last item, Place 2 Bottles of Sparkling water, is different for me, it's "Tend 20 Animals on your Homestad" Just thought i'd let you know, i didn't want to change the goals in case it's not changed for everyone etc. Cheers JB Crimzon69 (Talk) 00:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Webinar Hey Albert, Wikia has announced that they will be doing an admin Webinar on Oct. 4th at 10p.m. (UTC). I am going to be watching, click here to register. Also, they are redoing the talk pages so its like facebook, it's on one of the blogs in community central. -- 02:24, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I fixed my sig above so it didn't have the box around it. Big Images Hey Albert, #I'll try to fix the template so you can have different images on each side #If the images are side by side, they are not big enough to see, so i made them 310px #I won't be using the ~~~~'s until i find out how to fix my sig. I'll just use a template and the currenttime command. October 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll make it so you can have different images, but do you want the image spanning the top like it already is? it seems a bit bulky. October 1, 2011 (UTC) First time contributor, long time fan I'm trying to help with some of the edits, but I'm not sure I'm doing it right (added the materials for the Greenhouse on the building page). I'll help a little bit more once I figure how to get some of the information (like images -- to be more specific). 13:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Jill RE: New Goal Page Good Evening Infadel (in case you are wondering, achmed from Jeff Dunham Controlled Chaos), The new goal pages are good, but the actual pages should be plural instead of the redirects being plural. 04:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Test Wiki Hey Albert, I created a test wiki somethingrandomtestingstuff.wikia.com. I can make you an admin on there if you want. 23:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, not sure what to do here. I added the Penny Bank (sorry if I shouldn't have done that, i see now that there are different projects, etc.). What can I do to help? Any pointers you could give would be appreciated! I'll try to help out as much as I can. I'm a bit behind on Pioneer Trail things and I'm catching up on goals for both the homestead and the trail. Jillybean914 01:11, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Jillybean914 Hi Albert, The main question that I have is images. Do I take screenshots and make transparent backgrounds (which I can do pretty easily) or does someone else handle that? Jillybean914 23:36, October 6, 2011 (UTC)jillybean914 signing sorry, what is it that I need to sign? the edits/pages or messages on talk pages? Jillybean914 05:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages. the info you placed in the summary for the orchard was good. It doesn't need to be that details. Just say something like building material. or if you working on big page with heaps of things like the building page itself just say cabin or bank whatever so we can just have a look easier. Excellent job on the orchard page. Thanks again for all your help, we appreciate it. -- Page Problem Em .Hello Halloween ,Wildcoyote. I want you to help if I will create new page about environment of Ghost Town like Skeleton Remain, Cursed Chicken.Can you advice me the page name,please? what a surprise editor!!! 13:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) oops No worries at all. Crimzon69 (Talk) 02:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Goal's Name Howdy pardner, where do i find the Goal's Name? In general not in our wiki. Thanks Shymon 11:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I understand what is the difference... (it didn't shows screenshots BTW) but in that particulare case I don't know the Goal Name, I'm sorry, I suppose that also the page name has to change, but I don't know how to do it... Shymon 11:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Adding Pictures error Hey Albert, i'm having issues with adding pics, i keep getting this error File extension does not match MIME type. Any idea's what i'm doing wrong? I normally save the file as jpg when i first save the image in paint. Cheers John Crimzon69 (Talk) 21:57, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Pics yep that did it, i just resaved them to .png and it worked... well the one i did before worked so i'm guessing the rest should. Cheers John Crimzon69 (Talk) 00:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) notes oops, sorry about that. I thought I had made a note on the building page, don't think I did it right though. I don't understand what you mean about the building materials page. I thought I had mentioned the building somewhere on the page with the link, from the page that I copied the source from. I went back and fixed the Bank items if that's what you were referring to. Just trying to make sure I understand! Thanks! Jillybean914 23:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Pics 2 Hi Albert, I have a heap of Pics to upload for various goals etc, most are from the new Ghost town mission and a few from the newest homestead mission. I'll put a few up today and the rest tomorrow (as the email containing the main bulk of them has yet to arrive so i'll have to check tonight that it sent ok :)). I think some of the newer missions already have pics so i'll just fill in the gaps, most are share ones and the small icons etc. Cheeers John Crimzon69 (Talk) 21:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Pics 2 Sorry the email was from my home email to my work one :) I only upload one pic at a time so no worries there. That's ok, sure i'd like that.... what does Patroller rights do? lol Oh and one more thing, i have a Bronze badge pic for Gardener Bronze, and notice there is no pages for them yet, which Badge page would be the best one to copy the info from to make a new one (if that's ok). oh and on the Badges page the Gardnerer links they are spelt incorrectly... just a FYI :) Cheers Crimzon69 (Talk) 22:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC)